A Fated Love?
by WingsOfMemory
Summary: The gang arrives in late 19th Centuary London,where they meet a vampire hunter and learn that a vampire named Ashura,has Sakura's feather.Will the gang and vampire hunter get it?Fai x OC
1. Prolouge

**Note,I do NOT own Ashura,Fai,Kurogane,Sakura,Mokona,Syaoran,or any other CLAMP/Tsubasa Chronicle characters.I only own Cassandra Ravencraft and this story.This story is based before the 3rd Anime Series of Tsubasa,so it doesn't tie in with the manga.**

**WARNING: This story is for 13+ teens,no children under that age.There will be some violence,a few bad words,and some blood(because of vampires).I hope this will clear things out for you guys.**

Prolouge

The night sky's moon shined on Big Ben,as two figures fought each other.One a vampire hunter and the other a vampire.

The hunter was a young woman,as she stood on the side of the clock's big hand,her black coat and hair blowing from the wind,as she held the clock's big hand with one hand,and a gun with silver bullets in the other.

The vampire looked like woman, but the hunter couldn't figure out if it was a woman or not with the asian clothing, as the creature stood on the clock's little hand,with her teeth bareing out.

"I shall make sure you're slayed Ashura!" Cassandra cried out as the vampire chuckled.

"I don't think so Miss Ravencraft.Even if you are one of the best vampire hunters in late 19th Centurary London."Ashura said as she jumped from her spot and towards the vampire hunter.

Cassandra looked at the vampire and jumped from her spot as well,shooting her gun.Ashura dodged five of the bullets,but one got her right in the leg as the vampire started to fall to the ground.

**THUD**

Cassandra landed safely on the ground as she looked at Ashura,covered in her own blood.The vampire hunter placed the gun back into her coat and replaced it with a silver stake.

"You shall now die Ashura,under Cassandra Ravencraft!"Cassandra cried as she raised the stake in the air and with quick speed,was going to shove it in the vampire's heart.

But suddenly,a bright light appeared in front of the two,the light blinding them both as Ashura used her cloak to cover her eyes from the light.As the light dyed down,the vampire hunter opened her eyes to see a beautiful white feather,with a red marking on it.

"What in god's name is this..."Cassandra said as she lowered her hand with the stake as she reached out the feather with her free hand.

But before she could get it,Ashura grabbed the feather and suddenly,the wounds on her started to heal rapidly then usual for normal vampires.

"Hmm,this feather could be very useful."Ashura said as the feather floated in her hand as the vampire used the strange feather on the vampire hunter.Cassandra was encircled by the feather's power as her eyes suddenly changed from brown to a shade of gold.Then the vampire hunter was thrown against a wall as Ashura stood up from the ground and chuckled.

"A curse of a werewolf will suit you well Miss Ravencraft.You will have this curse until this feather is no longer in my hands."Ashura said as she laughed hysterically and walked into the shadows as the vampire hunter slowly got up from the ground.

"I swear...I shall get that feather and return it to it's owner Ashura!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Six months later...

The clouds in the sky started to twist and turn towards the ground, almost like a tornado.

But, soon the clouds dissapeared, to reveal the Tsubasa gang, with Mokona floating down to Sakura's hands.

"Another world once again."Syaoran said as he looked around the surrounds. They were by a large clock tower, surrounded by many small and tall buildings, almost all of them closed or boarder up.

"This place almost looks like Lecourt Country."Sakura said as she looked at the beautiful moon and then down at Mokona.

"I don't sense any magic here,so it's a different country.And there isn't a clock tower like this in Lecourt Country."Fai said as he looked at Big Ben, and for a second, he thought he saw a famliar shadow by the moon's light.

"I know what that clock tower is!Yuko told me it's called,"Big Ben,"that can be found in London!"Mokona said cheerfully as he jumped onto Kurogane's head.

"GET OFF MY HEAD YOU WHITE PORK BUN!"Kurogane cried as he tried to get Mokona off his head,but the white creature jumped off and landed on Fai's shoulder.

"London huh?Maybe the Princess's feather is here."Syaoran said as he looked at Sakura,as she nodded in agreement.

Suddenly,the young princess was in the grasp of a vampire,his teeth bearing out at the others.

"Ah,fresh,young blood.And in a young girl to be exact."The vampire said as he sniffed Sakura's hair.

"Let go of her!"Syaoran said as he and Kurogane pulled out their swords.

"Hurt me and you hurt your little friend as well!"The vampire said as his fangs were against the young girls neck.

"Sakura!"Syaoran cried as Fai felt a strange pressence behind them.

BANG

The vampire pushed Sakura towards Kurogane, as the young girl fainted into the ninja's arms, as blood started to spill from the point of his heart.The vampire cried in pain before he turned to ashes,the wind picking the ash in the air.

The gang turned around and saw a shadow with a gun on one of the small buildings.Kurogane gave the sleeping princess to Fai as he and Syaoran stood in battle postions,ready to fight.

"Who are you?"Kurogane said as the shadow jumped from the building and landed in the lamp post's light,revealing a beautiful woman with eyes of gold.

"I'm Cassandra Ravencraft,and why are you all out here at night?"Cassandra said as she placed her gun away into her coat pocket.

"Well we just came here miss."Fai said as the vampire hunter looked at the wizard and then at his companions.

"I see.Well,all of you follow me.You can stay in my place until your friend wakes up."Cassandra said as Mokona jumped in the air in joy.

"Thank you!"Mokona cried happily as Cassandra nodded,her face still calm.

"Thank you Miss Ravencraft."Syaoran said as he placed his sword away as Kurogane did as well.

"Call me Cassandra."Miss Ravencraft" sounds too formal."Cassandra said as she gave a small smile to the young boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cassandra.I'm Fai,this is Syaoran,Sakura,Kuro-Rin,and this cute one here is Mokona."Fai said as he introduced the gang to the vampire hunter.

"THAT'S KUROGANE!"Kurogane said in an angry tone as he grasped his grip tighter onto his sword.

-

The gang stopped by a small building,ten blocks away from Big Ben.The bottom floor looked like a small cafe,with a clear glass window by the door.

"This is were you live huh?"Syaoran said as he looked at the vampire hunter.

"Yes.This building belonged to my Father. When I was young,he opened a small cafe.He died ten years ago,so his cafe had to be closed,but I kept our home and slayed vampires to pay the rent."Cassandra said as she looked away from the gang,as Fai managed to see the sorrow in the young woman's eyes.

"Are you okay?"Fai said as Cassandra turned around,with a calm face again on her face.

"I'm fine.Just go up the stairs in the back and that'll bring you to the second floor."Cassandra said as Syaoran opened the door and walked inside,with Mokona jumping on the young boy's shoulder.

Fai looked at the vampire hunter for a moment and said,"Cassandra,mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Of course Fai."Cassandra said as Fai placed Sakura in Kurogane's arms,as the ninja walked inside.

"Cassandra,how did your Father die?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on,I won't tell the others."

"Fine."

Cassandra looked at the wizard and then at the beautiful moon.

"My Father died from a vampire attack in his cafe.The vampire came out of nowhere,as he tried to protect me.Before he could reach for his gun with the silver bullets,the female vampire bit him on the neck,draining all his blood.Then that vampire was about to apporach me when I managed to get the gun and shot the creature in the heart.The vampire turned to ash as I was left with no Father.I was eleven when I first killed a vampire."

The vampire hunter paused for a moment and pulled out a vile out of her pocket.The liquid inside was a light purple as she uncorked the vile and took a sip of it,and quickly placed it back into her pocket.

"After that day,my whole life changed.I was trained by a few vampire hunters that were in London,teaching me about combat fightning,vampire weaknesses,and items to use in vampire hunts.And then-you don't want to hear it,not until we go inside."

"Alright,but Cassandra,how did you get that werewolf curse."

"What the-?!How the bloodly hell do you know!"

"By your eyes.Any person that got bit by a werewolf has their eyes turn to a shade of gold."

"You're quite something Fai.And you're right,but I did not get bit by a werewolf."

"What!?"

"I'll tell you inside."

Fai stayed silent for a few minutes until he nodded his head as Cassandra walked inside.He looked at the clock tower once again as he muttered to himself,"Who was that person on the tower."And then,Fai walked inside,closing the door quietly behind him.

-

The vampire Ashura looked down at London from on top of Big Ben,holding Princess's Sakura's feather in her hand.

"Seems Miss Ravencraft has some new vistors.Tomorrow night,I shall give her guests alittle welcome present." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the tea pot blowed from it's top,Cassandra took the pot off the small fireplace and carefully,poured the tea into five seperate cups.

"Drink this.They say tea calms the soul.But be careful,the cup's very hot."Cassandra said as she placed the pot in the center of the table as Fai,Kurogane,and Syaoran took a sip from their cups.But not being careful,Kurogane burned his hand.

"Stupid hot tea."Kurogane muttered as he placed the cup back on the table as Fai took a sip from his.

"This is very good tea Cassandra."Fai said as Cassandra looked at the wizard and gave him a smile.

"Thank you Fai,my Father taught me many recipes of cooking and his tea was always the best in his cafe."Cassandra said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Cassandra,have there been any strange things happening in London?"Syaoran said as he looked at Mokona and then at the vampire hunter.

"Besides vampires,werewolve's,and ghosts,there had been some strange things happening here.About six months ago,a vampire in asian clothing named Ashura,came to London.I fought that vampire and almost slayed it when a beauitful feather appeared in front of me.I tried to grab it,but that vampire got it instead and it's wounds healed quickly than normal vampires do.Then Ashura used the feather's power on me,cursing me with-"Cassandra trailed off as she looked at Fai and then stared down at her tea."The feather's power cursed me with a werewolf curse.As you can see,my eyes weren't gold until that day.Now I'm cursed until I can get that feather to it's owner."

Fai stayed silent,but his eyes were shocked.Yet another person with the same name from the country he was from,was also in this world.

"Do you know where the vampire is now?"Syaoran asked as Cassandra looked out the window and pointed to Big Ben.

"The clock tower.That's where Ashura is so that the vampire can see everything in London.And since of the feather's discovery,more vampires are coming from all over the world to join Ashura's army."Cassandra said as Kurogane finally took a sip of his tea as he looked at the girl.

"Then why don't we just go in there now and get the feather?"Kurogane suggested as he was slapped across the face.

"Because if you know anything about vampires is that they come out at night.And if we went there now,you won't have any weapons.Tomorrow night we shall go,for today,you can stay here until you get what you want."Cassandra said as the ninja rubbed his face as Mokona jumped in the air and said,"Look at that big bruise on Kuro-Tan's face!"

"Quiet you white pork bun."Kurogane said as he placed the white creature in Syaoran's arms.

"Thank you Cassandra.And what we need,is that feather Ashura has."Syaoran said as Cassandra gave a small laugh.

"Ha ha.I knew that feather had a owner.Alright,I'll make sure that the feather will be safe after Ashura is slayed."Cassandra cheerfully said as she looked at the young boy.

"Fai,are you okay?You haven't said anything."Mokona said as the creature looked at the wizard.

"Oh,I'm fine.And we better get some sleep.It's almost one in the morning."Fai said as he looked at his companions,with a smile on his face.But Cassandra knew by his eyes that he was lying.

"Alright Fai.Good night."Syaoran said as Kurogane walked straight into his room,with Syaoran going into this room too.

"I'll go sleep with Sakura!"Mokona said as he jumped from Syaoran's arms and into Sakura's room.

"Fai wait.I want to talk to you."Cassandra said as Fai looked at the vampire hunter.

"Of course Cassandra."Fai said as he handed Cassandra his empty cup as she placed all the cups on the tray and placed them in the sink.

"You were lying weren't you?There's something wrong,in your eyes something tells me it's bad."

"Well I-I mean-I just-"Fai trailed off as he gave a sad sigh.

"Go on."

"You're right,I was lying but only once."

"Think you can tell me why you lied?"

"The name of the vampire that has Sakura's feather,is the same name of the ruler of my land,King Ashura."

"I see,but tell me this Fai,is this Ashura the same from were you're from?"

"I'm not sure,but I will know if it is the same person or not.I will know!"

Cassandra looked at the the wizard and then looked at the picture of herself with her Father.

"Okay Fai.That is all I need to know.Get some rest,in the afternoon we'll get you and your friends some clothes so you won't stick out."

"No problem Cassandra.Good night."

Fai got up from his chair and walked into his room,but not before taking one,last glance at the vampire hunter,before closing the door.

"Oh Fai,I hope you'll be happy at the end."Cassandra muttered to herself as she took a sip of her vile and then stared at the beautiful moon.

-

Fai leaned against the door as he pulled off his gloves and placed them on the bedside table.

"Cassandra is something.But,if I let too many of my friends get too close to me,I might risk them getting hurt.Even if...she is kind to me and knows what I'm thinking."Fai muttered to himself as he started to unhook his shirt.

"And I know that you're watching me King Ashura,so I just hope,that I will finally have someone...who cares for me."

Fai layed on the bed and then gazed at the beautiful moon.The moon almost reminded him of his home,but Fai knew he can never return and must run to other worlds,maybe forever,until King Ashura awakes from his sleep.

The wizard continued to gaze until his eyes started to close shut,as he fell asleep. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura woke up and saw that her friends had already got themselves some shelter when she was asleep.Then,the young princess smelled something delicous coming from outside her room.

"It smells so good.I wonder what it is?"Sakura thought as she got out of her bed and saw that Mokona had slept with her last night.She picked the white creature into her arms and walked towards the door,placing her hand on the doorknob.Sakura opened her bedroom door and saw her friends,sitting at a table,eating pancakes and drinking tea.

"Morning Sakura."Syaoran said as the princess walked towards the young boy and then saw two other plates on the table.

"Fai,did you make this?"Sakura asked the wizard as he took a sip of his tea.

"I didn't,she did."Fai said as Cassandra walked towards the table,carrying a tray of fruits and placing them in the center of the table.

"Good Morning Sakura.My name is Cassandra Ravencraft and you're staying in my home until we get your feather."Cassandra said as Sakura looked at the woman and then sat down in her seat.

"Mmm,this pancakes look good!"Mokona said as the creature awoke in Sakura's arms and jumped towards Kurogane,eating the ninja's pancake.

"HEY!GET YOUR OWN FOOD YOU WHITE PORK BUN!"Kurogane yelled as the white creature jumped on Cassandra's shoulder.

"Well as soon as you guys are done,we shall go and get you some clothes."Cassandra said as she looked at Fai,with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure you can afford the clothes for us Cassandra?"Syaoran asked as he looked at the vampire hunter as Cassandra placed Mokona on the floor.

"I'm sure.Besides,I never met people like you guys."Cassandra said as Mokona looked up at the woman,using one of it's 108 secret talents,knowing people's sadness.The white creature knew at that minute,that the vampire hunter was lonely and wanted someone to care for her.

"I wonder who she wants to be with her..."Mokona thought as it jumped onto Kurogane's head once again and stealing another one of the ninja's pancakes.

"GET YOUR OWN FOOD DAMN IT!"Kurogane yelled as her grabbed Mokona's ears and started to pull them.

-

The Tsubasa gang and Cassandra walked down the streets of London,as the citizens greeted them "Good Afternoon."

Cassandra wore a beautiful light purple dress with an evening hat and light purple high heel shoes as Fai asked,"I'm just curious Cassandra,but why aren't you were the same outfit you had on last night?"

"Because I wear that outfit for hunting at night as I wear regular dresses during the morning and early evening."Cassandra said as she looked at the wizard.

"And it strange that they're not staring at us."Sakura said as she looked at all the people,greeting them.

"News travels fast around here.And when people stay at my home,they must be treated with respect."Cassandra said as she stopped in front of a store.

The store was called,"Magical Antiques",and through the glass window were many items,some that the Tsubasa gang might have seen.A replica book from Lecourt Country,persocom headphones,a few swords from the virtual game Outo Country,an outfit from the Flower District,and even a gold lamp with Mokona's face on it.

"We're here."Cassandra said as she opened the door to the store.

Inside,two young girls were by a old fashion cash register,as they saw Cassandra and the Tsubasa gang enter.One girl had short,pink hair with a white dress on.The other girl had long,blue hair tied in two ponytails with a black dress on.

"Welcome!Welcome!"The two girls cheerfully said as Cassandra walked over to the counter.

"Morning girls,is your owner here?I need a couple clothes for my new friends here."Cassandra asked as the two girls nodded.

"She's in the back!"The two girls said as a young boy was dusting the shelves as he saw the customers.The boy had black hair with blue eyes and glasses on,as he wore a long sleeve white shirt,black pants,and black shoes.

"Oh no,not more people in her clutches."The young boy muttered to himself as he continued to dust.

They walked into the back of store,as the Tsubasa gang saw someone familiar to them all: Yuko,The Time-Space Witch.

"Good morning Cassandra,and I see you have some guests with you."Yuko said as Cassandra took off her hat and placed it on the coat rack.

"Indeed I do Yuko,and my friends need some clothes.Think you can supply them with what they need?"Cassandra asked as Yuko took a sip from her red wine.

"Of course my friend,but you need to pay a price for those clothes."Yuko said as Cassandra reached into her purse and pulled out a gold medilion that seemed to be Japanese.

"Will this be okay for payment?"

"It shall do.Maru!Moro!Get some clothes for Cassandra friends!"Yuko cried to her two helpers as they cheered from the front,"Yes Yuko!"

-

The Tsubasa gang and Cassandra were back at the vampire hunter's house,setting deciding on their plans for tomorrow night as the sun was about to set.

Sakura wore a beautiful dress that was almost similar to the one she wore in Lecourt Country,but it didn't have alot of frills and she wore a similar hat to the one Cassandra wore on that day.Fai was wearing a dark blue suit,with a black bowler hat.Kurogane wore a long sleeve white shirt,with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows,he also wore a black leather vest with black pants.And Syaoran wore a dark gray suit with a similar hat he wore in Lecourt Country,altough the hat was black.

"Alright,these are the blueprints to the clock tower I borrowed from City Hall.Ashura is rested at the top by the clock and the only way to get up there is by these stairs.From a vampire hunter,there are three vampire guards by the enterance of the tower,in the middle,and then at the top enterance to Ashura's lair."Cassandra said as she pointed to the spots on the blueprints to the Tsubasa gang.

"Why don't I just go in there and kill everyone?"Kurogane asked as he was once again slapped across the face.

"Because that is just a stupid idea and if you're thinking of using that plain sword,it won't work."Cassandra said as she got up from her chair and walked over to the closet.As soon as the vampire hunter opened the door,the Tsubasa gang's were in shock to see many weapons to kill vampires.

"Whoa,you have alot of weapons."Syaoran said as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"I got them from other vampire hunters that came into London.And the vampires that are guarding Ashura and Sakura's feather,are purebloods and half vampires.For Kurogane,he will have this silver sword.For Syaoran,he will have this staff.And for the spell,just chant "Like the sands of time,let these vampires turn to ash."And yes,the chant sounds wierd but that was how it was.For Sakura,this silver cross will be able to help you.It makes an invisible forcefield that can only be seen by you,once a vampire enters the forcefield,they will instantly turn to ash.And for Fai,this automatic crossbow with silver arrow."Cassandra said as she gave the items to her friends.

"Thank you."Sakura said as she looked at the silver cross and then at the vampire hunter.

"No problem,just keep them with you at all times."Cassandra said as she switched into her hunting outfit and placed her gun with silver bullets and silver stake in her coat pocket.

"We will at all times Cassandra."Fai said as Mokona woke up from its sleep on the small couch.

"I'm awake!"Mokona said cheerfully as Kurogane looked at the white creature and said,"About time."

"It's good Mokona's awake,we need to take turns tonight.By knowing Ashura,she'll be willing to attack.So I'll be on patrol first,so all of you get some sleep."Cassandra said as the young princess shook her head.

"I want to be the first one on shift.Please Cassandra?"Sakura asked as she looked at the vampire hunter.

"Alright.Sakura will have the first two hour shift and then I'll go next."Cassandra said as Sakura looked at the woman,with a confident look on her face.

"Now let's get some rest."Syaoran said as the guys walked into their rooms as Mokona jumped into Sakura's shoulder.

"I shall be on two hour shift with Sakura too!"Mokona said cheerfully as the young princess looked at the white creature,with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Mokona."Sakura said as the two of them sat by the window,watching the sunset.

-

Inside Big Ben,Ashura was asleep,but then the sun had finally disappeared from the sky as the vampire opened it's eyes.Ashura gave a small yawn and jumped off the bed with quick speed and landed by a chest.

"Finally,tonight Cassandra and her friends will be in my own hell."Ashura said as she opened the chest,revealing Sakura's feather.The vampire took the feather out and looked through a small door incased in the clock.She looked at the small home were Cassandra and her guests were as the feather started to glow.All the vampire guards started to wake up as they heard their leader's voice."My loyal guards,I want you to go to the vampire hunter's home and kill them all!I only want my best guards to go.So hurry,and if you succed,you shall have your earning in blood!"

All the vampires cheered as five of the best pureblood vampires disappeared in a flash and reappeared outside the clock tower,as they started to walk towards Cassandra Ravencraft's home. 


End file.
